1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved configuration.
2. Background
Various shapes of display apparatuses to display an image are used. For instance, there are a variety of display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting diode display panel, and the like.
As usage of display apparatuses has gradually been extended to various fields, various characteristics are required in the respective fields, and demands in consideration of basic characteristics associated with image display as well as three-dimensional effects, immersiveness, and the like are increasing. To satisfy these various requirements, research to achieve various improved configurations of display apparatuses has been ongoing.